This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Comanche Nation College, (CNC), offers curriculum and instruction at an Associate's Degree level and is the first tribally controlled community college in Oklahoma. CNC is pleased to be included in the INBRE network of two-year colleges and the opportunities provided through the Outreach Core activities. The overall mission of the Outreach Core is to increase the number and quality of graduate program students in biomedical and related sciences including underrepresented minorities. Comanche Nation College has used INBRE funding to develop Science coursework and to hire an Instructor for the benefit of our students whom are mostly Native American.